Pranking Hype
by Cerobi
Summary: The prank war between Lan and his net navi grows increasingly worse until Halloween night, when the gang commits a fatal mistake in the name of fun.
1. Mmm, Cake!

_Pranking Hype_

By: Angelz9

Chapter one: Mmmmm, cake!

This is my 1st fanfic ever so **_please_** give constructive criticism!

_Thinking_

"Talking"

Enjoy!

Megaman was sitting in his net op's room (in my story, navis can live in the human world) thinking,_ That stupid Lan! I can't believe he fooled me again!_

----Flashback----

"Oh this'll be hilarious. . ." Lan said to himself quietly, slowly stuffing mom's cake back into the refrigerator.

"What'll be 'hilarious'?" asked Megaman, coming down the stairs.

"Oh . . . uh . . . nothing!" he said, slamming the fridge door shut.

_ Uh-oh, _Megaman thought_. I bet this is one Lan's little pranks again. Better keep a sharp eye . . . _"So Lan, what's in the fridge?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Lan yelled. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Yeah, eat." Megaman answered.

"Well just don't eat the cake Mom made."

"Cake! Mom made cake! When!"

"When you were in the net yesterday. She made it for a friend."

"And you were hiding this from me because . . ."

Lan smirked. "It's a chocolate cake."

At this, Megaman perked up. He licked his lips. _Mmmmm, _he thought._Chocolate. Delicious . . . ._ He licked his lips again.

"Sound good, Megaman? Too bad we can't have any. And I just know how bad you want some. You must be sooo hungry . . . ." Lan taunted, knowing how addicted Mega was to chocolate.

Megaman shook his head to snap back into reality. "What makes you think I want some?" he said, trying not to think too much about that cake. Lan just smiled again and walked upstairs. Once Mega was sure he was gone, he ran to the fridge and took the cake out.

_ Mmmmm, _he thought. _It looks so good! But if I eat it, I know I'll get in trouble! But then, how do I know Lan's not lying? Oh man, what am I gonna do?_

_ Come on already. eat it! _Lan listened from the top of the stairs. _Stop thinking and eat it! Who knew this pranking business was so hard?_

Megaman's stomach growled and he licked his lips again. _Sorry mom, but-_turned to look at the cake-_I can't help it. I've gotta have some chocolate!_He stuck a finger in the cake and tasted it. Before long, he was stuffing big chunks of it into his mouth. He was done in about 7 minutes. "That was sooo good!" he said happily.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was." Mega turned to hear a voice from the stairs. _Uh-oh. Man, I'm caught!_

"So Megaman," Lan said, slowly walking down the steps. "What are you telling Mom now? That it was an accident?" Lan burst out laughing. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist! You never can when it comes to chocolate!" He bursted into a hysterical fit.

Megaman became angry. "You did that deliberately! That wasn't funny! Would you like it if I did that to you with curry?" Lan thought for a moment. "Okay Megaman. I apologize. I won't tell mom, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." They both went upstairs.

----End Flashback----

Megaman had stopped thinking about what happened at the sound of his mother's voice. _Mom's back. I hope Lan made a good excuse. _Gulping, he walked to the top of the stairs. Lan walked past him.

"You do have an excuse, right?"

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"Lan, Hub, are you home?" Their mother called. "Yeah mom, I'm coming," Lan said in a low, sad voice.

_ Huh? What's with the voice? Lan better not lie about me or I'll- _Megaman's thoughts were interrupted by a loud, angry call.

"**_HUB HIKARI, GET YOURSELF DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!_**" His mom called from the foot of the stairs. _Oh-no, Lan probably lied about me! Man, I'm in it now . . . _He slowly walked down the stairs, catching Lan sticking his tongue out at him from behind his mother's back. Then Lan quickly changed his act.

"Look at him," their mom said, pointing to Lan, who was holding his stomach like he was in some serious pain. "How could you make him so sick?"

Mega stared at his mother in astonishment. "Huh?" he asked her in confusement. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't give me that! You know exactly what I'm talking about! He told me the whole story! How you forced him to stuff the cake-MY CAKE-down his throat by blackmail, and told him 'you'd better cover me, or next I'll make you eat maggots'. You have some nerve, making your own brother do such things!" Mrs. Hikari then turned to Lan, who was groaning loudly. "And you made your brother eat my cake? It was for my friend's anniversary today! You knew it was to stay untouched! Oh, Lan . . . Look what you did to him, Hub!"

Megaman was surprised. He didn't know his mom would get THIS mad. But he was more angry at Lan than anything else. He wanted to wring his neck and curse him out so badly, but something held him back. So he decided to except the consequences and get Lan back on his own. _Lan wants to play games, huh? He just doesn't know who he's messing with. I'll show him . . . . _

"Mom, I-I'm sorry. I know it was wrong, but I didn't mean for it to go so far. It won't happen again, I promise." Lan looked at his navi suspiciously. He knew that Mega knew that Lan made that story up, but why was Megaman following along with it?

"Okay then, I forgive you. But it won't be the same next time, okay?"

"Yes, mom."

"Lan, come. I have some medicine that will help you feel better."

"Ok." With one last curious glance at Megaman, he went to follow his mom. _That conniving, spiky-haired little snake! If he wants a battle, then I'll give him one . . . . . _Megaman thought, rubbing his hands together.

Well? You like? PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE review! And come read more! I'll have the next story soon!


	2. The War Begins

_Pranking Hype_

By: Angelz9

**Okay, I know some parts of my fic may not follow the anime show at all, but I decided to be imaginative. You can flame me all u want later. **

Chapter two: The War Begins

_Thinking_

"Talking"

Enjoy!

"Ewwwww," Lan said, making a disgusted face. He'd forgotten how disgusting that medicine was.

"You can 'ewwwww' all you want, but unless you want a stomach ache for the rest of you life, I suggest you swallow it." Mrs. Hikari said.

_That's what you get for messing with me, _Megaman thought, listening outside of the closed bathroom door. _But that's not enough. I've gotta figure out a way to get him good. If I hadn't followed along with his crazy story, I'd be in some deep trouble! Sigh. I wonder if Roll would know anything that would help? I_ _guess I need to go out and clear my head. _As soon as Megaman started heading to Lan's room, the bathroom door opened.

"Remember what I said, Megaman," his mother said as she began walking down stairs. Megaman hung his head until she left. Then he turned to Lan.

"Well, well, well, you thought you had me, didn't you?" he said, walking up to Lan. "You're more creative than I thought. But did you actually believe that I wouldn't catch on? You've got some nerve, you know that?"

"Whatever, chocolate boy," Lan mocked. He'd been calling his navi that ever since he found out how addicted he was to chocolate, and Lan knew it annoyed him.

"See, it's things like your damn sarcasm that gets on my nerves!" Megaman snapped, his temper rising.

"And I care because . . . .?" Lan knew he was coming up against Megaman's breaking point. Megaman was becoming infuriated. He knew Lan had been testing his patience with his little games. He grabbed Lan's shirt with both hands and pulled him up close. "Now you listen here, bub, if you don't stop with these pranks of yours, I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what?" A voice asked from the foot of the stairs. At the sight of his mother, he quickly let go of Lan and turned to face her.

"Didn't I _JUST_ tell you not to go messing with your brother?" Megaman was shocked that his mother was eavesdropping. And this time, he didn't have an excuse. Megaman gulped hard, waiting for his mom to punish him.

"No, mom you've got it all wrong," Lan covered. "Megaman and I were playing a game and I asked him to make a super angry face to see just how mad he could act. He wasn't gonna hurt me."

_You sure about that? _Mega thought.

Their mom thought about this for a moment. "Just, don't hurt each other, okay?"

"Yes, mom," Lan and Megaman replied. Once she left the scene again, Megaman scratched his head. "Why did you cover for me?"

"I'm not through with you yet," Lan answered. "What's the point of tricking you when you're already in trouble? There's just no fun in that." Then he started laughing and headed downstairs.

"Where are you going?" asked a very annoyed Megaman.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Somewhere."

"Like?"

"Howa bout I let you go to Net City and call it a day?" Lan asked, seeing what Mega was trying to do.

"Yeah, alright," he answered, mad about his failed attempt to nag his net-op.

----Net City (Ichigo Cafe') ----

_Mmmmm, this is delicious! _Roll thought as she sipped at her strawberry smoothie. Then she remembered the email she sent to Megaman. _I hope he got it and Lan didn't delete it, _she thought. _Better get a move on . . ._

----Hikari Residence----

**_Beep-beep-beep! _**Went Lan's PET. "Wait Megaman, I have email." Lan said, right before he was about to jack his navi in. Megaman opened the email. "It's from Roll," he said. "It reads, 'come to the new Net City bakery. Don't ask why, it's a surprise.' Guess I should go then, huh?"

"Yeah, you should," Lan answered. _Perfect, _he thought. _This'll give me time to think of another trick. This oughta keep him busy for awhile. Maybe that book will help me . . ._

_Perfect, _Megaman thought. _This'll give me time to think of a way to get him back. And I can ask Roll for ideas. _"Well what are you waiting for? Jack me in!"

"Oh!" Lan said, not realizing he was still in deep thought. "Jack in, Megaman, execute!"

----Chocolate Heaven (bakery) ----

_He should be here any minute now,_ Roll thought, sitting at a table outside the bakery.

"Roll!"

Roll turned to see who had called her. "Hi Mega, I'm glad you made it, especially since you're right in the middle of this new thing Lan is into," she replied.

"Yeah, I know. You won't believe that he just tried to get me _again._

"What! Again! What happened!" Megaman told her the whole story. "Hmmm, a way to get him back? I've gotta think about that one. But let me tell you why I called you-''

_Sniff, sniff. _"Mmmmm, what's that smell?" Megaman said, cutting her off. "Oh, sorry," he then said, seeing her annoyed face.

"It's why I brought you here. Smell familiar?"

He sniffed again. "Chocolate," he replied in a semi-happy voice. He licked his lips. Then he shook his head, as if trying to snap out of something. Finally, he gave Roll a squinted-eyed, evil-like stare. "Lemme guess, you're gonna do exactly what Lan did to me- taunt me with chocolate- except in my face, aren't you?"

"No way, no way! I wanted to treat you." She said.

"Well in that case then, let's eat!" Mega said, smiling.

----Street----

"Okay, tell me why I'm going with you, Lan Hikari, to . . . . . . . . . . . .**_ the library! _**I mean, come on! You and the library just don't mix! I'd never imagine that in all my years of living I'd actually see YOU in a library." Maylu was talking to Lan while walking to the Den Tech public library. She was still trying to get over the fact that her best friend, that seemed to hate doing work, was actually going to a library.

"This is exactly why I didn't tell Megaman where I was going. This response. Maylu, you act like I've never been to a library before. And I already told you why. I need to see if there's a book on pranking people. You know, like a big book of tricks or something. And I figured since you've been to the library so many other times before, you could help me out." Lan replied.

"Well, just don't go pranking me, or I WILL slap you," Maylu warned.

"Okay, okay," Lan said.

----Chocolate Heaven----

"_Ohhhhhhhh,_" Megaman said, holding his stomach. "Oh man, I think I ate too much," he whined.

"You think?" Roll said. "As if 50 chocolate cakes, 20 chocolate bars, 10 chocolate milkshakes, and 2 cartons of chocolate ice cream weren't enough to satisfy you! You're already in it with Lan, and once he finds out you used his savings for that chip he wanted for a chocolate feast, he's gonna get your ass fast!

"I know, I know, but I couldn't help it. You know how I get when I'm around chocolate."

"But Mega, you and I both know that was O.D (overdose). I mean (pokes his stomach) you're really in for it."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! That tickled! Stop!" Megaman said, laughing.

"Huh?" Roll asked herself. Then she snapped her fingers. "I got it!" She exclaimed.

"Got what? Got . . . . . milk?" Megaman couldn't help but laugh at his lame joke.

"Ha-ha. No, I think I figured out how to get Lan back!"

"How?"

"Get Glide, Yai, Gutsman, Dex, and Maylu to help us and you and I can give Lan the tickle attack of his life!" Roll said happily. Megaman thought about this for a moment.

"This," he said, smiling mischievously, "is gonna be real fun . . . . . ."

----Den Tech Library----

"Hey Lan," Maylu whispered. "I think I found something that might help you. And it's recent." She passed him a book called _The Incredible World Of Tricks_ and he flipped through it.

"Oh yeah, this is absolutely perfect." Then he chuckled. "Look at this chapter, Maylu." Maylu walked over and took a peak.

"'Top 10 ways to prank your net-navi'," she read. "Wow, Lan. I didn't know how much you were into this."

"You have no idea," he replied. "Okay, let's go. I have what I need." After a few minutes, the book was checked out and the two had left. Lan was already reading as he walked.

"Lan, you're pathetic. This is a street. You need to watch were you're going," she remarked.

"But if I read this when I get home, Megaman will figure out what I'm doing!" Suddenly, Maylu grabbed him and threw him behind her. "Well if you continue reading-while-walking, all you'll be doing when you get home is washing dog-doo off your shoes!" She said, pointing to a pile of fecies someone's dog left in the middle of the street.

"Ewwww! Okay, I'll stop," Lan said and closed the book.

----Maylu's Homepage----

"Dex and Gutsman said they will help," Megaman said.

"Yai and Glide are in too. Yai said all we gotta do is lure Lan into her house. Make sure everyone who's participating is there, and we'll have Operation: Tickle Lan all set," Roll said.

"Don't you have to ask Maylu her thoughts?" Megaman asked.

"Let's go do it right now," Roll said.

----Maylu's Room----

_I still can't believe Lan wanted to go to the library, _she thought.

"Maylu!" Maylu looked up at the voices that called her from her computer. "Roll, Megaman, what's up?" She asked.

"How would you feel in being part of a game?" Roll said.

"What kind of game?" Maylu asked.

"A game where you get to tickle Lan to death!" Megaman said.

Maylu thought about how fun it would be to torture Lan in a way she would rarely get in trouble for. She giggled, imagining Lan being tickled so hard he wet himself. _And I never did get him back for teasing me about my hair when it curled up that day. _she thought (remember that episode?). "Okay, I'm in," she finally answered.

"YES!" Roll and Megaman said in unison. "Operation: Tickle Lan is now under way . . . . . . . . . . . ."

**What's gonna happen to Lan? And what is he gonna do with that book?**

**You're gonna find out soon . . . . . . . . **

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it so far!**


	3. Operation: Tickle Lan P1

_Pranking Hype_

By: Angelz9

**Just so you guys know, all thank yous will be at the end so u can focus on the story. **

Chapter three: Operation: Tickle Lan (part 1)

----Lan's Room----

"**_YOU DID WHAT!"_** Lan asked his navi angrily. **_"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN SAVING FOR THAT CHIP! AND YOU WASTE IT ON CHOCOLATE!_**

Megaman twiddled his thumbs quietly, rapidly thinking of something to say to help himself out. But his mind was blank.

Lan calmed down a bit. "_You know how much that chip costs, don't you! What's more important to you: battle chips, or chocolate!"_

Megaman only smiled. He'd just thought of something to say that was gonna get on Lan's nerves. "What's more important to me, you ask?" He snickered. "Making you super annoyed. It's actually quite soothing." Megaman began to laugh.

"Oh, and you wanna talk about my sarcasm? You've got some damn nerve!" Lan snapped.

"Just returning the favor," Megaman said sarcastically. Then he burst into a fit of laugher.

"Oh when I get a hold of you, I swear I'll-'' **_Beep-beep-beep!_** Went the PET. Megaman answered it. "It's a call from Yai," he said.

"Hi you two, what's up?" Yai asked. "Are . . . you two . . . . all right?" She said, seeing the expression on the two brothers' faces.

"Yeah, Yai, just plain happy. There's nothing better than a net-navi that steals all your money and uses it for their own personal desire," Lan commented sharply.

"You know, you two are always fighting lately. Well maybe this will cheer you up. I'm hosting a truth or dare: give you a scare sleepover: close friends only on October 31st. Wanna come?" Yai asked, knowing Lan just couldn't say no when invited to one of her parties.

"Yeah, sure!" Lan replied happily. "Wait, it isn't going to be like last year, when you actually gave me a scare . . . . . . . . . . by making me eat all the food you purposely over spoiled just to make me sick, right?" Lan asked nervously. Megaman and Yai chuckled, remembering what happened about a year ago.

----Flashback----

"No way, no way, no way, no way, no way, no way, no way!" Lan said, shaking his head. "There's just absolutely no way I'm eating your spoiled food, Yai!" Lan, Glide, Maylu, Megaman, Roll, Dex, Gutsman, and Yai were sitting in Yai's grand kitchen. Yai walked over to a mini refrigerator labeled _Special: Don't Touch! Yai Only!_ She had all sorts of food in there. The thing was, all the food in that fridge was deliberately rotted.

"Aw, Lan, don't be such a party pooper," Megaman said.

"Yeah Lan, do it," Maylu seconded.

"He's probably chicken," Dex remarked. He got up and imitated a chicken. Everyone began to laugh.

"That's not funny, fatty!" Lan snapped so sharply that everyone stopped laughing and Dex sat down.

"Sheesh, Lan, you don't have to be so mean," Dex said, feeling hurt.

"He was only playing, anyway," Roll said. Lan just rolled his eyes.

"Oh Lan, I'll give you . . . . . $100 if you do it," Yai bribed in a sing-song voice.

"That's all? That's so cheap, Y-''

"Take it or leave it!" Yai said, becoming impatient.

"Ok, ok." Lan swallowed hard, not wanting to do the dare, even for money, but knowing the consequence (kissing his navi-unknown to them, of course!) was waiting for him, he decided to follow along.

"The rules are easy: 1) You have to eat everything I tell you to and 2) No puking after you've eaten everything or anything for at least 10 minutes. Have fun!" Then Yai began to laugh. That little red anime annoyed mark appeared on Lan's head, but he decided to let Yai's little remark go. Yai then opened the fridge. "Okay, first up, molded bread," Yai said. Lan made a disgusted face, and then stuffed it in his mouth.

_This is so gross! _He thought. A ½ hour went by, and by then Lan had eaten (all molded/spoiled) bread, cheese, yogurt, and potatoes. He seriously felt like throwing up.

"Last, thing," Yai said. She pulled out a lemon with a plastic glove on her hand. It looked really bad and smelled bad, too. The skin was already peeled off, but there were all sorts of colors of mold on it. Everyone held their noses.

"You . . . . really expect me to eat that?" Lan asked, holding his stomach and making a face.

"You do remember the rules, don't you?" Yai asked. "You have to!"

"But Yai, isn't that overdoing it a bit?" Megaman asked.

"Not in my book. Now eat, Lan!" And as much as he didn't want to, he had no other choice.

----End Flashback----

"I was sick for days," Lan said.

"Yeah he was," Megaman said to Yai. "You should have seen him! It was so funny!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Stop arguing! Look Lan, after seeing what happened to you, I decided not to go so far. But trust me, it'll be fun!" Then Yai winked at Megaman, without Lan seeing, signaling to him that this was when and where Operation Tickle Lan was taking place.

"Do we have to come dressed up?" Lan asked.

"Uh-uh. No costumes." _It'll be easier to tickle him if he doesn't have on a costume, _she thought.

"Okay then. See you in three days, Yai!" Lan said before the call was over.

_I can't wait till Halloween! _Megaman thought. _This'll be day to remember . . . . ._

----Halloween (evening) ----

_Oh great,_ Megaman thought. _Lan never knows when to get up on time. Didn't I tell him to wake up at 6:30? And didn't I say that he should stop taking naps in the middle of the day unless he really has to? Oh brother, he we go again with this whole wake-up routine . . . . . I know what I can do to wake him up! This is gonna be so funny . . ._ Slightly chuckling to himself, Megaman quietly turned up the volume of the PET all the way. Then he changed his voice frequency to Yai's.

"Lan!" Megaman called, trying to stop himself from giggling. "Get your lazy-ass up and get to my party before I slap you!"

"Wha-wha-what!" Lan asked in surprise, startled. "Y-Yai? Is that you?" Then he heard laughing in the background.

"No, dumbass, it's me," Megaman answered in his normal voice. Lan, slightly annoyed, got the message: it was time to get ready. He silently sipped his library book into his knapsack.

"I'll meet you there, Lan," Megaman called, about to use the direct link he made from the PET to Yai's homepage.

"Why can't you wait for me?" Lanasked.

"Because you're too slow. If I wait, the next two Ice Ages will come."

"Whatever."

----Yai's house, ½ an hour later----

"Wowwww," Maylu and Roll said in astonishment. "You really out did yourself with the decorations, Yai."

"Yeah, I know," she said, smiling. "Just remember the plan: first we play truth or dare and mostly choose Lan for it. Then, we catch him with the tickling." She turned to Megaman, who was eating potato chips. "What parts of his body are the most ticklish?" Yai asked.

"His feet, neck, under arms and stomach."

"And you know all this because . . .?" Dex asked.

"Think about it. Since I'm stronger than him, I'm really not allowed to hit him. So what's the only non-hurtful alternative?" Megaman said.

"I guess you're right," Dex said.

**_BAM! _**Everyone turned around to see what the noise was.

"Lan!" Megaman asked confused. "What happened!" Lan had bust through Yai's door and looked out of breath. His clothes were torn, and a few leaves stuck to his clothes. He looked like he was just in a fight he barely escaped from. "S-s-s-s-something was out there," Lan said, a look of horror on his face. "And I think it wanted . . . . . . . . . . . . . to kill me."

_**What's gonna happen at the sleepover?**_

_**What's Lan gonna do with that book?**_

_**What happened to him outside?**_

_**And what we all wanna know . . . . .**_

_**What was chasing Lan?**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews! And if you can think of some good dares and truths, please tell me!**_


	4. The New Plan

_Pranking Hype_

By: Angelz9

Chapter four: The New Plan

----Yai's Mansion----

"S-s-s-s-something was out there," Lan said, a look of horror on his face. "And I think it wanted . . . . . . . . . . . . to kill me." Just then, Megaman started smiling. Then he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Maylu asked angrily. "Can't you see that he's hurt?" She rushed over to Lan to help him out. "What the hell is wrong with you? Seeing your brother in pain is funny to you? And look, he's bleeding!" Megaman then realized that Lan wasn't faking.

"I-I thought he was trying to get us all scared since it's Halloween. I'm sorry, okay?" He and the others walked over to him. "Lan, what happened to you?" Megaman asked, kneeling down to his net-op's side, who had fallen on the floor.

"I'm not . . . . entirely. . . . sure," he answered. "I was rollerblading to Yai's when all of a sudden I heard this strange sound. I went to check it out because . . . well, it didn't seem . . . . normal. OWWW!" Lan screamed out in pain as Roll put alcohol on his bleeding hand. "Then, I have no idea what it was, but when I went to see where that noise was coming from, this creature-thing leaped out at me. It was about the size of a book, but it tore through everything! I tried to get it off of me, but then it bit me! Then, it started to chew my hand!"

"Well that explains the deep wound," Megaman said. "But for some reason, I think you were attacked by a dog. You probably didn't see what it was because you were in a rush to get away from it."

"But what about the sound?" Glide asked.

"The animal was probably sick," Megaman replied.

"Oh puh-lease," Roll said, getting up. "Of course, the biggest skeptic in the group would be Mega, because he's the only one who's the most afraid! The logic to his scheme is trying to reassure himself that there's no such thing as monsters and ghosts while covering up that he's petrified! Isn't that right, chocolate boy?" Roll snickered. She didn't like putting Megaman on the spot like this, put she couldn't help it. It was something that was just too funny for her to keep bottled up.

"N-no, it's not r-right, Roll," Megaman stammered, blushing of embarrassment and slightly annoyed.

"So then tell me this," she said. "Lan, what size book are you comparing the thing that attacked you with?" He thought for a moment.

"About the size of a paperback," he then answered.

"Exactly." Roll turned to Megaman. "So what you're trying to say, Megaman, is that a very small, sick dog leaped at Lan and bit his hand then chewed on it like a bone?"

"Possibly," Megaman answered, not willing to let his truth be revealed. _If people find out I'm afraid of ghosts, I'll never hear the end of it!_

"But that makes no sense!" Roll exclaimed.

"Actually, it kind of does," Yai jumped in. "I mean think about it, when's the last time Lan has seen a paperback? I'm surprised he even knows what that is! For all we know, what Lan thinks is the size of a paperback might actually be the size of a _Harry Potter_ book! I say we investigate it!"

"That wasn't very funny, Yai. I'm not as dumb as you think I am." Lan said, finally getting up.

"Maybe not, but you _are_ still dumb," she said, laughing. "So, who's with me?" No one raised their hand.

"I think Mega said he wanted to," Roll cooed.

"No I don't!" Megaman exclaimed. "Roll, Yai, can I speak to you-_privately_?" They moved to the hallway. "Yai, what about the operation? We're getting off track!"

"But this is good! What if there really is some creepy monster after Lan? Don't you wanna know about it?"

"Not really."

"Megaman, come on. This is pretty interesting. We can always get Lan back. Halloween only comes once a year. I'll give you chocolate if you do it," Roll said.

Megaman's mouth began to water. "No, no, no, I don't want any part of this," he said, resisting the urge to say "Alright, I'm in" just because of chocolate.

"Pleeaassee, Megaman? Just this once? We'll get Lan back as soon as this is over," both girls asked.

"What if there is no Lan when this is all over?"

"MEGAMAN!"

"Okay! I'll . . . . . do it," Megaman finally agreed in defeat.

"YES!" Roll and Yai high-fived each other. "This'll be fun!" They shouted in unison.

----Meanwhile, In the Living Room----

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Maylu asked Lan. "Megaman is pretty smart. What if he catches on?" Lan turned to her and giggled. "Don't worry, Maylu. When Megaman is scared, he tends to forget what's real and what's not. This'll be easy, as long as all of you follow along." Just then, Megaman, Roll and Yai stepped in.

"Well we're going to search for what attacked you, whether you like it or not, aren't we, Mega?" Roll elbowed him in the stomach. "Yeah, sure," he finally answered.

"Let's get a move on!" Yai called. "Lan, what I need you to do is retrace your steps."

"A-a-alright," he said scared.

**_What attacked Lan? And what's gonna happen next? And what are Lan & Maylu up to?_**

**_Stay tuned! Next chapter will be really long!_**


	5. The Change P1

_Pranking Hype_

By: Angelz9

**WARNING: Do not read this chapter unless you have read the revised ending of chapter 4, which was updated 11/10/05! **

Chapter five: The Change (part one)

----Old House Backyard----

"L-L-Lan," Megaman stuttered, nervously looking at the house the gang had come to. "Are y-you sure this is the h-house?"

"Yep. Positive." They had finally retraced Lan's steps to the place he had been bitten. A few of the others were also spooked by the place Lan had leaded them to.

"You're telling me that this was the place that animal attacked you!" Maylu asked in horror. "Do you know where we are!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I know," Lan answered. "The Matsumushi House."

"You mean the _former _Matsumushi House!" Dex corrected. "You who they were and how they all died, don't you?" He bit his lip in fright.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the story," Lan said in a bored voice. "The Matsumushis were _supposed_ to be a family of vampires who would drink blood from anyone and anything. Every year on Halloween, the Matsumushis would _supposedly _kidnap any kid who came to their door and eat them alive. Eventually, they had _supposedly _gotten tired of waiting once a year for blood, so they _supposedly_ attacked and drank blood from everyone here in Den Tech. When there was no one left to drink from, the daughter, Valencia, _supposedly_ drank from her mother, brother, father, grandmother and grandfather, instantly killing herself and her family. They say that her soul lives on in the form of some kind of tiny beast-''

"Until she finds a body and bites them to take their place in life forever!" Maylu, Megaman, Dex, Glide and Gutsman screamed in complete terror. "That, or they become a vampire!"

"Yada, yada, yada. I think that entire story is BS. How could you believe something like that?" Lan asked. Roll and Yai stepped up.

"I've gotta agree with Lan on this one," Roll said. "I always thought that was just a story used to scare little kids."

"Yeah," Yai agreed. "There's no such thing as vampires! All of you are acting immature! Especially, you, Glide! I would expect more from you.

"I'm sorry Ms. Yai," the butler-like navi said. "But I become frightened very easily!"

"And you can't blame him!" Megaman jumped in. "That place has a lot of other history! Remember the massacre of the Sakuraba family two years ago? Police never found out what did it."

"Don't you mean 'who', Megaman?" Roll asked.

"No, I mean what. Out of curiosity, I researched the facts on the case, and it said that it appeared the Sakuraba family was brutally murdered in their own home! And we all knew them! They were nice people! I doubt that someone in their family did it, or that someone just killed them for no reason."

"Yeah! And what about the murder of those homeless people found living there 6 months ago! I heard that there were missing body parts and so much blood it looked like-'' Dex paused. "Like a cannibal ate them!"

Roll rolled her eyes. "You guys are nothing but babies!"

Lan looked at her. "Well, on second thought, I'm not so sure I wanna do this," he said nervously. "I mean, when I think about it, what I saw wasn't exactly an animal."

"But you said you didn't get a good glance at it! And now you're all scared! Oh brother . . ." Yai said. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Yeah Lan," Roll agreed. "There's nothing to be scared of. We'll just go inside, take a look around, and come right back out. Then we'll go back to Yai's and have some fun! Come on, Lan, please? This goes for all you other scaredy cats as well." When Roll wanted something, she eventually winded up getting her way.

"Oh alright," Lan finally agreed. Roll turned to the currently-freaking-out team. "Well? I suggest you go inside with us. Since there is no one living inside now, the house always gets attacked with eggs, toilet paper, and foam spray on Halloween. Unless you want to get hit, of course." Smiling, she walked to the front door with Lan and Yai. Not wanting to get bruised, the others reluctantly followed.

"Guess _someone's _gonna have to jack in to open the door," Lan said, hinting to Megaman.

"But I don't-'' Megaman began to argue. But before he could continue, the door opened.

"Eeep!" Megaman jumped, frightened. "You're such a wuss, Megaman," Roll replied laughing from the door way.

"I am not!" Megaman said sternly. "I-I just wasn't expecting you to have opened it, that's all. When did you get jacked in, anyway?"

"I wanted get this over with," Maylu said. "so I jacked Roll in fast. The sooner we get out of here the better."

"Fine with us," everyone else said, walking inside.

----Matsumushi House----

"This place gives me the creeps," Megaman whispered. "What are we looking for anyway?"

"Some kind of evidence that some kind of animal lives here." Roll said.

"Like?"

"Like fur or something, Mega."

"This place is a mess!" Dex was referring to the current state of the house. The curtains were ripped. The carpeting was ruined. There was broken glass and old clothes strewn everywhere. The lights were dimmed, due to the poor flow of electricity. Old furniture was thrown about. And the smell. By the time the gang had gotten upstairs, the awful smell hit them in full blast.

"Oh man, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Lan said, holding his nose. "What the hell is that?"

"Gutsman don't know, but it's awful!" Gutsman replied.

"Seriously gross!" The girls replied. While everyone focused on a more efficient way to block their noses from the odor, a cold chill ran down Megaman's back. He whirled around to the entrance of the bedroom they had entered, just in time to see a figure move in the room across from them. Megaman froze with fear, not wanting to say a word. Roll noticed something was wrong with Megaman. "Mega," she asked. "Are you okay?"

Megaman gulped hard, still not wanting to say a word.

"Megaman, what's up?" Lan asked. Everyone's focus was now on Megaman, who was shivering uncontrollably. "W-w-we gotta g-g-get outta here, f-fast. I saw s-something move in t-t-that r-room." He pointed to the room across from them.

Maylu, Lan, and Dex exchanged scared glances. Glide and Gutsman did the same. Yai became frightened. But Roll wasn't amused. "Well then, Megaman, go find out what it was." Megaman froze again. "Are you kidding? There's no way I'm going in there! No way!" But Lan and Maylu walked up to him, pushed him in the room and quickly shut and locked the door. Now Megaman was in the dark room. Alone. _Or am I? _He thought. Panicking, he banged on the door.

"**LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! PLEASE!"** He screamed in terror. He knew there was something else in that room with him, but he didn't want to stay to find out what it was. To his surprise, there was no answer to his cries for help.

_This can't be happening! Are they playing a trick on me? Or did something really happen to them? _He snapped out of his thoughts to the loud scream on the other side of the door. A loud scream that sounded very much like . . .

"**ROLL!"** He cried out. _This is bad. Really bad. What's happening to them? _He gulped. _What's gonna happen to me? _He backed up against the door but froze. Something was at his feet, breathing heavily. Megaman's heart started pounding. He couldn't find the courage to move as it crawled up his legs. He felt something wet and cold on his hands. Megaman couldn't take it any more. He grabbed the thing that was on him and flung it across the room. **"HELP ME! PLEASE! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" **He banged and banged on the door. He felt the thing back near him. It opened its large mouth and used its razor sharp teeth to take a chunk out of Megaman. **"OWWW!"** He screamed in anguish. Megaman tried the door again and to his surprise, it opened easily. Not realizing that the door now only needed a little push to open instead of lots of force, the door flew open, causing Megaman to fall to the ground. He looked up, and his expression changed from panicked to pist off.

"SURPRISE!" shouted the others, laughing uncontrollably. "Did we scare you?" They began to crack up again. Lan put the lights on in the room and Rush came running out, licking Megaman's face. "The entire thing was a setup," Maylu said. "Lan faked his cut with makeup and we all ruffed him up to make him look hurt before he got to Yai's! Pretty funny, huh?

"Oh man, that look on your face when you saw Rush moving was one serious Kodak moment!" Roll said to Megaman, dying of laughter.

"No way, Roll!" Lan said, going through a hysterical fit. "When he fell out of the room just now was way funnier!" Everyone then went through another round of fits. Megaman, though, was two seconds off of punching Lan in his gut. Wiping dog drool off his face, Megaman stood up, giving Lan a cold, hard stare. "YOU SET UP THIS WHOLE THING?" Megaman bellowed. Everyone instantly stopped laughing, seeing that he was serious.

Megaman walked up to Lan. "Is This Your Idea Of a Joke? That Wasn't Very Funny!"

Lan looked up at him, but couldn't force the smile on his face away. "It was to me," he couldn't help but say before laughing again. But for Megaman, that was the tip of the iceberg. _Now you've done it, Lan. You're gonna wish you never said that!_ Without a second thought, Megaman punched Lan in the chest. The punch was so forceful that Lan fell on his back breathing heavily and loudly coughing. Everyone was stunned about what Megaman had just done. They had never seen Megaman so angry at Lan before. "Well you know what, Lan? To me, _that_ was funnier than anything that happened tonight." Megaman sneered. Without another look, he turned his back to Lan and walked down the stairs. Roll, who was now at Lan's side helping him, stood up and called out to Megaman. "You know Megaman, you're really acting like a jerk! All we were doing was having a little fun, and we end up with a person who almost fainted! That was wrong Megaman, and you damn well know it!"

Megaman stopped walking and answered her, without looking back. "It's not my problem now, Roll," he said with an attitude. "I told him what was gonna happen if he kept on with his little tricks. He deserved it." He turned around, realizing Roll was behind him on the steps. "No he didn't, but you deserve this!" Without thinking, she took her hand and slapped him so hard his face turned red. Everyone gasped. _I didn't think Roll would do that! And to Megaman of all people?_ Maylu thought in astonishment.

The force of the slap made Megaman close his green eyes. _How dare she! _He thought. If any of you can even imagine, you would know that that slap made Megaman waaaaaaaaaaay beyond infuriated. At this point, he snapped. This caused him to do something that no one, not even himself knew was coming. **_WHHAACK! _**Went the sound of Megaman's hand connecting with Roll's face. He had just pimp slapped her (for those of u who don't know what this is, a pimp slap is when a person takes the back of their hand to whack a person's face. If done right, the force would send them to the floor).Which is exactly what happened.

Everyone's jaw dropped. There was an eerie silence that filled the room. Everyone's attention was completely on the two net-navis on the steps. The same two that was seemed to love each other now seemed to hate each other.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again," Megaman announced coldly, finally opening his eyes. Roll, who was about to get up and punch him, instantly noticed something different. _His eyes, they-they're red! _And sure enough, Megaman was starring at her harshly with flame red eyes. _Something is wrong here. His temper, now his eyes-Megaman isn't himself. I've known him long enough to figure out that much. But . . . . . . what could be causing this? _Roll got up from the steps, only to see Megaman walking away as if nothing happened. He got to the door, left, and slammed it shut.

Lan, bewildered by his navi's sudden display of rage, got up from the floor and walked down to Roll. He didn't know what to say to her to make her feel better, but he was gonna try.

"I'm sorry, Roll," he said in a low tone. "If I had known that he was gonna react like this, I would have never-''

"It's not your fault," Roll said cutting him off. "Listen, Lan, I think something else happened in that room we stuffed him in."

"Huh?" Lan asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I know all of you guys noticed that Megaman wasn't acting normally, didn't you?" Roll asked to everyone.

"It did seem that he was over his normal anger bar," Lan said. "I mean, this was an all time record of him being angry. But . . . . . what's this got to do with what happened in that room?"

"Well, what if the story _is_ true about this place? What if Megaman got bitten by Valencia's angry soul and these are the effects? What if he's turning into a vampire?" Everyone stared at Roll for a second.

"I think Megaman slapped the common sense out of you," Lan said. "Are you actually suggesting that that story is true? We already went over this, Roll!"

"No Lan, wait. I can't believe I saying this, but Roll might be on to something," Maylu piped up. She turned to Rush. "Did you bite him during the game, Rush?" He shook his head.

"But, I heard him scream! Loudly! Like he was hurt or something . . ." Dex said, confused.

"I know," Maylu said. "And if Rush didn't bite him, what did?" Everyone was quiet for a moment, still taking in everything that had happened since they had entered the Matsumushi house.

"And what adds to this scary conclusion is that Mega's eyes turned flame red. And Mega's eyes are green. As much as I don't wanna admit it, I think the story of the Matsumushi family is true."

Rushing down stairs to the door, Lan called from down stairs. "Then how about we get the heck up out of here!"

----Meanwhile, Outside----

Megaman was sitting on the steps of the Matsumushi house. He was quietly thinking to himself about every thing that he'd done.

_Why did I do that? It was like I couldn't even control myself! All that anger I felt welling up inside of me-why was it there? I wasn't mad Lan tricked me again, annoyed, but not mad. I had almost felt like laughing with them. Then why couldn't I? The punch, the slap-I'd never do those things! Who's feelings were these? And why do I have them? W-what's happening to me? _

_**Cliffhanger!**_

_**What's gonna happen to Megaman? (isn't it obvious?)**_

_**But if it's so obvious, what do ya think will happen after he changes?**_

_**What twist and turns are next in Pranking Hype?**_

_**You'll never know unless you read! Stay tuned!**_

_**To Charlow: You've gave me a review for each chap.! That really motivates me, thanks! **_


	6. The Change P2 Overwhelming Desire

_Pranking Hype_

By: Angelz9

Chapter six: The Change (part two)-Overwhelming Desire

----Meanwhile, Outside----

_Why did I do that? It was like I couldn't even control myself! All that anger I felt welling up inside me- why was it there? I wasn't mad Lan tricked me again, annoyed, but not mad. I had almost felt like laughing with them. The punch, the slap-I'd never do those things! Whose feelings were these? And why do I have them? W-what's happening to me? _Megaman punched the ground in frustration, not knowing why he had so many questions, but no answers. _The scariest thing: that power. Somehow, I was able to hold back on Lan and Roll. For some split second, I had little control on my body. But if I hadn't . . . . . I don't even wanna think about it now. Why . . . . . . why do I lust for more power, more strength? I wish I knew what was wrong with me . . . . . ._

At that point, Megaman decided to walk back to Yai's. He didn't want to hurt anyone else, especially if he had no reason to. He walked down the steps of the Matsumushi house when he heard Lan's voice call out to him.

"Megaman!" Megaman stopped.

"What happened back there?" Lan asked. He wasn't entirely sure Roll's theory was true so he decided to get the other half of the story.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Megaman answered.

"But Megaman-"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it!" Megaman snapped. Lan backed away, not wanting to get hurt by his net-navi again. _He wouldn't understand the way I felt, _Megaman thought. _Better if I just keep things to myself . . . . ._ ThenMegaman began to slowly walk down the street, bowing his head.

"Well Lan, how'd it go?" Roll asked, walking out the house when Megaman was on the next block.

"Either you're wrong," he replied. "or Megaman's beating himself up inside for hurting us."

"Or both," Maylu interjected. "Maybe we should leave him alone," she suggested.

"Or maybe," Yai said. "we need to dig further into the truth . . ."

----Two blocks away, ACDC Park----

Megaman sat down on a park bench, watching the autumn leaves fall to the ground. He sighed. _Maybe I should have told Lan what was going on. I don't even know what I should do anymore . . . . ._ Suddenly, two trick-or-treaters caught his attention a few benches down. One was saying something about their costume of the Grim Reaper.

"So what does yours do?" said the girl.

"Mine's a classic," said the boy. "Watch this." Then the boy pressed a hidden button under the cloth of the costume.

"**I Am The Grim Reaper!" **said a deep, computerized voice. Then red dye gushed all inside the plastic mask.

"You are so gross," the girl said. Megaman, however, sat in his seat, his eyes transfixed on the mask. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes stayed glued to it. His mouth began to water, and his tongue began to long for the taste of . . . . . blood? Megaman shook his head in disbelief. _What the hell was that all about? _He thought. _Was I . . . . . hungry for blood? No, that's impossible. That was dye that I saw, not blood. And I am a bit hungry. I was probably just hallucinating. . . _But something was telling him that he wasn't hallucinating. And that something was beginning to freak him out. _Calm down, Megaman,_ he told himself. _That entire Matsumushi story is getting to you. Guess I'd better get a move on . . ._

----Two hours later, Yai's Mansion----

"I'm sorry this wasn't the Halloween I planned, you guys," Yai said. "I wanted it to be fun, but now we're all worried about what's going on with Megaman."

"Are you kidding?" Dex asked. "This was the best ever! We toured a haunted house, pranked a net-navi, and now Megaman might have turned into something supernatural!"

"And that's a good thing!" Lan shook his anger away. "And I thought you were the scared one," Lan said. "It would've been so funny to see you so scared that you wet yourself!" He burst into fits of laughter.

"And it would've been so funny to tickle 'till you screamed like a girl," Dex replied, annoyed. Glide, Gutsman, Yai, Maylu, and Roll all gave him a harsh stare. Dex, who finally realized what he had said, quickly clamped his hands over his mouth.

Unfortunately, Lan had already caught on that the others were hiding something from him. He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Alright, spill it you guys," he said. "What's Dex talking about?"

At first, no one spoke. Then finally, Maylu spoke up. "We called it off because off Megaman's strange behavior, but we had all planned to give you a hyper-tickle attack tonight when you had least expected it." She looked up at Lan and saw his angry face, so she quickly tattled. "Megaman and Roll organized the whole thing, though." Roll gave Maylu an angry glare.

"And why were you going to do this, Roll?" She looked down and kept her mouth shut.

"Well?" Lan persisted.

"Mega wanted to get you back for getting him in trouble with your mom."

"So that's his game, huh? I think it's time I had a little talk with him." Lan stood up and began to walk upstairs.

"Lan, wait! I don't think you should go up there!" Maylu called. But Lan and his hard-headed self wasn't listening to Maylu at all. He had needed an excuse to go up and see his navi, even if it appeared to make himself look stupid.

"He just doesn't listen does he?" Maylu asked with a sigh.

"Guess not," Yai replied. She yawned. "I think it's time we go to sleep," she said. The boys became upset.

"Come on you guys, it's been a long day," said Roll. "We need some rest."

"But it's only 12:15!" Dex exclaimed.

"So? Look, this is my house, so I set the rules, unless you want me to drive you back to the Matsumushi house. You're welcome to spend the night there." Yai giggled as the three boys rushed upstairs. Then she turned to Roll and Maylu. "You guys better get some rest, too. I think Lan is just worried about Megaman, that's all."

"Yeah, okay," they both said in unison. "See you in the morning, Yai." Then they headed upstairs also.

---- Lan and Megaman's overnight room (3rd floor)----

Megaman was in his bed, sound asleep. He hadn't felt like sleeping in the PET because it wouldn't have eased his headache. Even though it was bad, he had gone to sleep hungry. But there was another reason for his headaches.

----Megaman's dream----

"No!" a woman cried, desperately seeking mercy. "Don't do it! Please! We're your family!" The woman dragged herself as far as her injured body could go, just to get escape her fate. But it was no use.

"You don't understand," said the figure looming over the woman. "It's something that must be done. It cannot be helped . . . ." The figure sat down next to the woman and opened her mouth to a large assortment of blood-stained teeth. The last thing heard was a horrible screech of pain.

----End Dream----

Megaman sat up in the bed, startled and breathing heavily. He looked around the room, but nothing was in there that had resembled anything in his dream. He plopped his head back on the pillow in relief. By now, he was used to getting weird nightmares on Halloween. But that was his scariest yet. He froze when he heard a sound outside his door, until he realized it was only Lan's footsteps. He decided to pretend he was asleep.

"Megaman, wake up," Lan whispered, slightly shaking him.

"Wha . . . . Lan, is that you?" Megaman asked groggily. He sat up in bed and yawned. "What time is it?"

"12:20." Megaman stood up and stretched. _Sigh. . . _"Whadaya want?"

"Megaman, I just want to know if you were feeling better."

Megaman frowned. "You woke me up to ask me that?"

"Yes, but only because everyone is worried about you, and you haven't said a word since we left the house."

All of a sudden, Megaman began to feel dizzy. His headache was coming back in full blast. "_Ohhhh,_" he complained. "My head . . . . . it hurts so bad. . . ."

"Maybe you need to eat something," Lan suggested. But Megaman was too tired to fix himself anything. All he wanted to do was sleep. "I'm fine, just let me sleep."

"As you wish," Lan said, going into the bathroom to get ready for bed. "Goodnight, Megaman."

----3:30 a.m. ----

Lan finally decided to get up out of bed after a half hour of tossing and turning. _Maybe if I have a snack, I'll be able to get some rest._ Lan then headed downstairs to get himself something to eat.

----3:45 a.m. ----

Megaman woke up scared again. He had had that dream again. But this time, he had felt something more. His head started pounding, and his stomach started growling. Megaman felt as if he was drifting away from his body. He didn't know what was going on. His body felt like it was on fire. He couldn't control the internal pain he was feeling. The feeling like something was taking control . . . . the same feeling he had had back at the Matsumushi house. Megaman could feel his eyes burning and the overwhelming feeling for food. He didn't know if what he was going through was a dream or reality, but something told him to go downstairs, so he followed that eerie, internal voice.

----Yai's Grand Kitchen----

_I hope Yai doesn't get too mad if I eat some of her fruit,_ Lan thought, remembering how much Yai loved strawberries. _She's always bragging that she can easily buy the sweetest fruit. Let's just see if they really are sweet . . . . . _He picked up one from a basket he'd found in one Yai's refrigerators and put it in his mouth. _Mmmmm, these really are delicious! _He thought, stuffing them in his mouth.

----Stairs----

_Man, I don't remember the last time I was so hungry, _Megaman thought.

_It isn't your hunger that you feel, _said a voice inside of him. As soon as the voice thought, Megaman felt the control over himself grow weaker. He was now aware that something else was there with him. And it was really scaring him. _Who are you?_

_Don't you know? _Megaman became dizzy again. He felt like he was about to faint. _Whatever you are, get out!_

_It's too late for that now. Soon possession over this body will no longer be yours! _Megaman began to fall to the floor, but caught the banister just in time. As much as he hated to admit it, the girl's voice was right. He was losing the power to control himself anymore. And the hunger he felt was getting out of control. _Wait a second-a girl's voice? _All the memories of that night came flooding back to him. That's when it hit him.

_N-no! You can't be . . .! V-V-Valencia? You bit me? In that room? _Megaman panicked.

_In my old room. How disappointed I was to find the one I'd bitten had no blood! How long I've wanted to taste it again . . . . and you're going to help me do that, whether you like it or not!_

_No I won't! _But Megaman was losing his grip. He had lost the power to control his own body. Valencia was now in control. She closed her (well 'his' because it's Mega's body) and opened them again to reveal her own burning-red eyes. _How about we start with your friends? _She thought, sensing someone in the kitchen.

_No! Don't you dare! Stop! _Megaman cried out the only way he could. But it was no use. Valencia was stealthily walking towards the kitchen, preparing for her next meal.

----Maylu and Roll's overnight room (2nd floor)----

Roll awoke from her sleep to the sounds of footsteps outside her door. She paused for a moment, then put her head back on the pillow to rest. A few minutes later, she woke up again and decided to get a glass of water. She got up out of bed and walked to the stairs. When Roll got to the stairs, she saw the fridge light from the kitchen and giggled slightly. _I bet that's Lan stuffing his face with food again, _she thought, walking down to the kitchen.

----Yai's Grand Kitchen----

"Eeep!" Lan jumped as Valencia laid Mega's hands on Lan's shoulders. "Oh, it's only you, Megaman," Lan said, sighing in relief. "Don't scare me like that." Valencia only smiled mischievously. "I'm afraid Megaman has left the building," Valencia said in a double voice with Megaman (you know, like when a body is possessed and when the person in control speaks, there is an echo of another voice in the background).

"What?" Lan asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?" But Valencia never answered his question. "Nighty-night, Lan Hikari," she said, clamping her hand over his mouth.

----Hallway----

"Well, well, well, I'd expect to find you here, L-" Roll began as she walked into the kitchen. But she stopped short at what she saw. Standing in the middle of the kitchen was Megaman, sinking his sharp fangs into Lan's neck.

**MWAHA-HA-HA HA! The vampire hour has finally come! (I'm so evil!)**

**Now Megaman's a vampire! Will he escape Valencia's evil grasp?**

**You shall soon see . . . . .**

**To Charlow:** **My next fic will be Romance/Humor, so soon so keep a look out. You can expect LanxMaylux? and a MegaxRollx? It's gonna be called "The New Kid On The Block". And I can't email unless my mom has met the person. A rule. Sorry. **


	7. Total Control

_Pranking Hype_

By: Angelz9

Chapter seven: Total Control

"_Valencia Talking"_

----Yai's Grand Kitchen----

Standing in the middle of the kitchen was Megaman, sinking his sharp fangs into Lan's neck. Roll's jaw dropped. She clamped her hands over her mouth, doing her best to force back a scream, but failed as she slowly backed away. Valencia released her teeth from Lan's flesh and turned to face Roll as Lan dropped to the floor. Roll backed away even more. _Those red eyes,_ she thought. _Those same eyes when he hit Lan, the same eyes when he hit me, now those same eyes with this! Megaman, what are you doing to yourself? _But she stopped thinking when she heard the sound of something fall. Valencia's grasp on Megaman was released, causing him to pass out and fall to the floor. Roll was too scared to move, but gathered her courage to aid her friends. She slowly walked over to Lan (who wasn't bleeding because the teeth hadn't gone deep enough into him. He'd just fainted from being scared).

"L-Lan?" she whispered. "A-Are you okay?" No answer. "Lan?" she asked again. Still no answer. She checked his pulse. _Well, at least he's still alive. _She turned and walked over to Megaman. Hesitating, she knelt to his side to see if he was okay.

"Mega?" Nothing.

"Mega?" Still nothing. Roll grew even more worried. "Megaman, wake up! This isn't funny!" But Roll received no answer. _This is bad. Real bad. I'd better go tell the others. . . . ._

----2 p.m. ----

Megaman awoke to find that he was in his own bed. _What? How'd I get here? _He sat up and the memories of that night came flooding back to him. _Talk about some weird dream, _Megaman thought, believing that everything that he remembered was fiction. He got out of bed and felt sore all over, including his head, which was pulsing like crazy. Dizzy, he walked to the bedroom door until he heard a voice call out to him.

"Mega!" Roll was in the room looking out of the window. "I see you're finally up," she said, not turning to look at him. She didn't want to look back into his eyes when they where red like that. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry and sore," Megaman said, sitting back down on his bed. "I had the weirdest dream last night," he said, slightly massaging his head to try and ease his headache.

_Dream? He thought what happened was a dream?_

"Roll? Did you hear me?" Megaman asked. Roll seemed to be spacing out. She turned to look at him. _No way! His eyes are green again? What it this suppose to mean? An attitude change? _But surprised as she was, hoping this meant Megaman was himself again made her relax a little. "Yeah, I heard, but you can discuss it later. Everyone's eating lunch."

"This early?"

"Everyone got up too late for breakfast. Come on, your food's getting cold." Roll knew everyone got up late only because they had to take care of what had happened at four in the morning. _It's best we don't tell Mega what he thinks is a dream is true. Maybe if we study him long enough, we'll figure out a way to stop the Matsumushi curse. _(By now, Roll was convinced it was true)

"Where's Lan?" Megaman asked.

"Eating, of course! What kind of question is that?" Megaman laughed. "Okay, I'll be right there."

----Yai's Dining Room----

"Remember what Roll said, everyone," Maylu announced. "Don't tell the truth to Megaman. I think he's coming down soon. And Lan, where's your table manners? Stop stuffing food in your mouth!" Everyone was sitting at a long table in Yai's dining room, quietly eating lunch. And Lan, of course, was forcing chicken down his throat.

"I can't help it," he replied. "I'm starving!"

"So?" Maylu said from across the table. "You don't have to act like such a . . . . . boy!"

Lan stopped eating and looked at her. "So you want me to act like a girl?" he asked. "Alright, fine, but it's not going to be pretty." He got up from the table and left the room. As he did, Maylu and Yai exchanged confused glances. Three minutes later, Lan returned to the dining room, carrying Maylu's purse.

"Hello everyone! I'm Maylu Sakurai and I just looovvvee the color pink," Lan said in a high voice. "My skirt is pink, my hair is pink, and even my net-navi is pink! Isn't pink just the cutest? And shopping! I just looovvvee to shop for ugly looking clothes and big, stuffed bears. Big, stuffed, pink bears, anyway!" He pranced around with his hands on his hips and pretended to flip his hair. Then Lan burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, along with Glide, Dex, and Gutsman. Even Yai couldn't help but giggle. Maylu, however, was not amused.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she growled. She walked up to Lan and grabbed him by the collar. "And who told you to touch my purse?" She snatched out of his hand and started smacking him in the head with it, just as Roll and Megaman entered the scene.

"What's going on?" Roll and Megaman asked in confused voices. Maylu stopped pounding Lan with her bag and looked up. "Why don't you ask drag queen over here? I'm sure she- I mean he- will give you an answer." She gave Lan a dirty look and walked over to her seat.

"Drag queen?" Megaman asked. _Oh, brother. What happened this time?_ Megaman just let it slide and took a seat. All he wanted right now was food.

"Here we go again," Roll said, rolling her eyes. "You two need to stop!"

"Well it's Maylu's fault, saying all boys are slobs!" Lan said.

"I never said that!" Maylu cried.

"Well that's what you inferred!" Lan shouted.

"I'm surprised you even know what that word means," Megaman said under his breath before taking a bite of food.

Lan turned to him. "No one asked for your sarcasm, Megaman," he said.

Megaman looked up. "And no one asked me if I wanted to see your ugly face everyday, but everyone can't get their way, you know?" he said jokingly.Maylu smiled slightly, holding back a giggle.

"And no one asked me if I wanted a crappy net-navi, either," Lan responded coldly.

Megaman put down his fork and sat back in his chair. "Oh, so now I'm a piece of crap to you, right? Well fine. I guess that means 'crappy net-navis' don't deserve to sit at the table and eat. I'll be seeing you." Pissed off, Megaman got up from the table and left the room.

Everyone turned to stare at Lan, as if he had caused the end of the world. "Why do you always have to start a fight?" Yai asked, getting up to follow Megaman.

"And after everything you guys have been through." Maylu also got up to follow Megaman.

"Two fights in ten minutes. You're really sad, Lan," said Roll, getting up from the table. Lan just looked away. He hadn't totally meant what he had just said, but Megaman's comment had really annoyed him. _Maybe I did take it a little too far . . . . _

----Yai's Living Room----

Megaman plopped down on the couch angrily. _He always has some kind of smart remark, doesn't he? I know we're brothers, but he's the most annoying one . . . . . _Megaman thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices. He looked and saw Yai, Maylu, and Roll coming towards him.

"Megaman, are you okay?" Yai asked.

"I'm fine."

"I'm sure Lan didn't mean it," Roll said.

"Whatever."

"You know how Lan gets when he's mad," Maylu suggested.

"Yeah, I know."

Roll put her hands on her hips. "What's with the nonchalant answers?"

Megaman could feel his dizziness coming back. "Well, I'm tired, I'm starving, I have a headache, I feel sore all over, and I just had a fight with Lan. I'd say nothing in my life could be better!" He gave a fake smile, then sat back on the couch.

Maylu frowned. "Maybe you should go upstairs and relax for awhile. That's what I do when I'm mad. It almost always calms me down."

Megaman sighed. "But I'm starving! I need to eat, or I'll faint."

"Well go anyway," Yai said. "I'll have a maid bring your food upstairs."

Megaman smiled. "Thanks, Yai. I appreciate it." He headed upstairs.

Lan walked into the room, just as soon as Megaman had left. "Where's Megaman?" he asked. "I want to apologize to him."

Maylu turned around. "Well it's a little too late for that now, don't you think? Megaman went to his room. He didn't want to be around YOU anymore!" Lan just rolled his eyes.

"I think what Maylu is trying to say," Roll said, "is that Megaman just wants to be alone for awhile."

Lan looked down in disappointment. "Alright, Roll. Thanks." He headed back into the dining room to finish eating. _I'll have to go see him later then . . ._

Yai turned to Roll. "Well, now what? If Megaman 'wants to be alone for awhile', then how are we going to figure out how to stop the curse?"

"It might be best to let him rest. His attitude might have something to do with Valencia."

"Alright. Let's go tell the others," Maylu said, heading to the dining room.

----Lan & Megaman's Overnight Room, 1 hour later----

Megaman laid down on his bed, desperately trying to find a comfortable position. Even after eating, his head was still throbbing and he still felt dizzy. There was a knock on the door. _Ohhhh, who could that be? _He got up and answered it.

"What is it, Roll?" he asked, annoyed.

"Let me come in," she said, pushing past Megaman.

He sat down on the bed with her, massaging his head. "It still hurts, doesn't it Megaman?" Roll asked. He nodded his head. "Do you know why?" He shook his head and suddenly grabbed his stomach. _The food you've eaten isn't the food I require! _said a voice in his head. Megaman was beginning to feel very, very sick.

"Mega?" Roll asked. "What's wrong?" But Megaman didn't answer her. He rushed off to the bathroom sink and threw-up all the food he'd eaten. Soon after, his headache and dizziness grew worse. Staggering, he went back to his room.

"Megaman! Megaman! Please tell me you're okay!" Roll called, rushing to his side. Megaman only groaned and fell on top of his bed. "I just need to sleep," he mumbled.

"But Mega-"

"Just . . . . need . . . . sleep . . . ." he mumbled again. He felt really weak. As if he barely had the energy to move himself. As if he was drifting from his body, losing control . . . . .

Roll sighed. "I'll come to check on you later, ok?" But Roll received no answer. Somehow, Megaman had already drifted off to sleep. She quietly got up from the bed and left the room. _Well that was weird, _she thought. _Could Valencia's presence made him sick?_

----Back In The Room----

Megaman's eyes burst open as he cried out in pain. The same pain he had felt in his dream-or so he thought. _That dream, it felt so real . . . ._

_Because it was . . . ._

Megaman remembered his 'dream' again and gasped. _No! I-It's not true! That's . . . . impossible!_

_It's very possible . . . . _

Megaman sat up in bed and groaned. He had never felt a pain this bad in his head before and realized it wasn't an average migraine. He squinted his eyes in agony as familiar feelings overwhelmed him. The drifting, the burning sensation, . . . . . . the blood-thirst. _That's it, Megaman. Don't fight it. It is inevitable._Megaman's head pulsed as he saw flashbacks of the dream ofthe dying woman._ I went too lightly on you before, but this time, I'll have total control! You cannot push me back anymore . . . . . You have no more use of this body . . . . _Megaman's final action was closing his eyes, only to have Valencia open them one minute later; no pupil, no iris. Just blood-red. . . . .

----8p.m. Yai's Mansion----

"That was fun!" Dex shouted, running into the house. The gang had just come back from the horror movie special that Yai had planned. The hadn't wanted to leave Megaman all alone, but since Yai didn't want to waste her money, (no refunds at the theatre) they went anyway.

Lan looked down. "I hope Megaman was okay here by himself," he said.

"Well I told him where we were going before we left, but he didn't seem interested," Maylu said. "He didn't even turn around. I asked him if he wanted to come and he just shook his head."

"It's probably best anyway," Roll interjected. "He wasn't feeling very well _and _you had a fight with him, Lan. Not a very good combination. And not to mention how much he doesn't like anything scary."

"Might I suggest we go upstairs and see him?" Glide suggested. "I'm sure Megaman would be feeling at least a little bet-" But before Glide could finish his sentence, Lan was already racing upstairs. Glide blinked twice in surprise.

"He was sulking all day," Maylu said. "He really didn't seem as excited about the movie as I thought he would."

"Well you know what happens when those two get into a fight," Roll said. "They usually apologize in about a d-" But Roll was cut off by the sound off a scream.

"Was . . . that . . . . Lan?" Gutsman asked nervously. Everyone exchanged glances with each other before quickly racing up the stairs.

----Lan/Megaman's room----

Lan slowly backed away from the figure in the dark room. He couldn't make out who-or what- it was. All he knew was that he had to get away from it fast. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, desperately trying to see what was in the room with him. But as he did, the figure was gone. Lan gulped hard, looking from his left to his right, but saw nothing. He jumped as a pair of ice cold hands were placed on his shoulders.

"_Looking for me?" _asked a voice behind Lan. He whirled around and fell to the floor, quickly backing away. "Get . . . . . away. . . . Please! Don't come any closer!"

The figure only laughed. _"Foolish human . . . . Do you think I'll be merciful to you?" _She laughed again. _"You have something I desire . . . . ." _Lan gulped again.

"Whatever it is, just take it and leave me alone!" Lan begged.

The figure stepped closer to him. _"Very well . . . . . . ."_ She whispered, opening her mouth to show a row of big, sharp teeth. Lan shut his eyes and screamed, just as his friends burst in.

"What's going on here?" Roll asked, bursting through the door and flipping on the lights. Lan was sitting on the floor, breathing heavily. But it was only Lan. No one else.

"T-There w-w-was s-something in here w-with m-me! It w-w-wasn't h-human! I-It was s-so s-s-scary!" Lan stuttered.

Maylu rolled her eyes. "Nice try, Lan, but that was a little too easy to figure out it was a trick. I mean, what could be here one second, and disappear in the next? Good acting, though."

Lan got up angrily. "I'm not lying! There really was something in here! It said 'You have something I desire'. Please, you gotta believe me!"

"You ever read the 'little boy who cried wolf'?" Dex asked. "Well, I think what just happened was a perfect example. Was that supposed to be funny, Lan?"

"But I'm serious!" Lan exclaimed.

"Do you have any proof?" Yai asked. Lan looked down. "I didn't think so. Don't do things like that. Especially with our present problem. It wasn't funny." They all left the room.

_I can't believe this! Why did they think I was lying? There's got to be some way to prove I'm right, but how? And more importantly, what was that thi-_ Just then, Lan realized what was going on. _No way . . . Roll said Megaman bit me. But he was under Valencia's control . . . So if that happened again, then that means . . . . .! Oh no! I've gotta tell the others! That is, if they even listen to a word I say . . . . _Lan ran out of the room, only to stop to hear a low, raspy voice call his name.

"W-Who's said that?" Lan asked nervously. No answer. _Get a hold of yourself, Lan. It's probably Dex trying to get you back._

"Ha-ha, very funny, Dex. Real scary. You can come out now." Nothing happened.

"_Laaaaannnn,"_ said the voice again from the room down the hall.

_That sounds like a girl's voice, _Lan thought. _Maybe it's one of them._

"Alright, I'm on to you," Lan called out, walking towards the door. He turned the knob and walked in. Lan jumped as it closed behind him. He reached for the light switch, but as he turned it on, it blew out.

_Figures. They probably switched the good lightbulb with the old one._

"I'm not dumb, you guys," Lan said. "Roll, Maylu, or whoever's in here hiding can come out now." As Lan said this, he saw a figure run across the opposite side of the room. But since it was so dark, he couldn't make out what it was. Shaking his head, Lan walked to were the figure moved. _That's weird. I could've sworn I saw something move over here. _Lan froze as he felt someone breathing on his neck. Ice-cold hands touched his shoulders, and and a shiver went down his back. He slowly turned and saw Megaman. But he was different. His blood-red eyes stood out and Lan gasped as he- or rather she- sinisterly smiled. But Lan had no time to react. It was too late. The last thing that would be heard from Lan that night was a loud scream of agony, which echoed throughout the entire house.

**Trust me, it gets waaaaayyyyy better. (I hope!)**

**New story in December!**

**Charlow: I'm not gonna hurt her anymore! It was just for the drama, so calm down.**

**SithKing Zero: Good Idea, except this _IS NOT_ an action story. I'm not an action/adventure fan. I didn't even see the movie you were talking about. And about the scary thing. That's my style sometimes. Now that I'm almost done, I think I wanna change the genre to horror/supernatural. In case you haven't noticed, it's kinda hard to mix horror/humor. **


	8. Midnight Rampage: Gone At Dawn P1

_Pranking Hype_

By: Angelz9

Chapter eight: Midnight Rampage: Gone at Dawn(p1)

_Valencia Thinking_

----Yai's Living Room----

Everyone froze. "W-What was that?" Maylu asked. "Lan?"

"It might have been," Yai answered. "He was the only one upstairs!"

"Wait-Where's Megaman?" Roll asked quickly. "If he was still in his room, then that means-"

"It means Lan was right all along!" Maylu exclaimed. "We got to go get him!" As soon as Maylu finished her sentence, all the lights in the house went out.

"I have a feeling that that wasn't a power outage," Dex said, shivering with fear. "Do we really have to go and save him? I mean, he can save himself, right?" Everyone gave Dex a cold stare. "I guess not . . . . ." But everyone had stopped paying Dex any attention and was rushing up to the room they were just in.

----Lan/Megaman's Room----

"He's not here!" Glide exclaimed, bursting through the door.

Roll gulped. "This is not good. Valencia probably has full control over Megaman now! And we still haven't figured out a way to save him!" All of a sudden, there was a loud bang coming from the room across the hall. The door of that room opened and a body fell to the ground.

"**LAN!"** Everyone shouted, rushing to his aid.

Tears began welling up in Maylu's eyes. "Is he okay? Roll, you'd better tell me if he's okay! Lan, wake up for once! Wake up!" But he didn't.

"He's still alive, Maylu," Roll said, checking his pulse. "But he's injured! Glide, go get-" But he had already gotten and opened a first aid kit. He took out antiseptic wipes and spray, along with a bunch of cloth wraps. He cleaned the large bite wound on Lan's neck and then wrapped his neck with the cloth wraps.

"It seems the bleeding has just stopped," Glide said. "But that only means that Megaman is near."

"_And watching every move you make!"_

Everyone stopped and turned left and right, trying to see where the raspy voice had come from.

"Dex," Roll whispered, "you and Gutsman need to take Lan to a safe place-like your bedroom-and lock the door."

"Why?"

"We don't want Lan getting hurt anymore than he already is."

"_No need to whisper, I can still hear you. Take the boy wherever you please; I have no more use for him." _Dex, scared out of his mind, told Gutsman to pick up Lan and move him somewhere else. Once they were out of the room, the voice spoke again.

"_Come to the living room if you want to see the light of day. . . . ." _The lights flickered, as if they were coming on, but they did not. Glide turned to Roll.

"What do you think we should do? I don't know if we should trust her."

"We can't, but we have no choice," Roll said. "If we want Megaman back to his old self, we have to at least listen to what Valencia has to say."

"But we still need to be cautious," Yai added. The others nodded and headed downstairs.

----Yai's Living Room----

_What are you planning, Valencia? _Megaman demanded. _You've caused enough damage when you hurt Lan and I'm never forgiving you for that! But I swear, if you even touch the rest of my friends-_

_What? What would you do? In your current position you can make no threat to me. But don't get too mad. I won't be using this vessel for too much longer. Luckily for you, a net-navi's body won't hold me long. Of course, I have a much better plan. . . . . ._ At this, Valencia smiled. Her eyes closed and she absorbed a great deal of Megaman's energy to form into her old self. Megaman gasped as the control over his body resumed. He fell onto the couch. Catching his breath, he looked up at the red-headed girl in front of him. As soon as his eyes fell upon her, he gasped again.

"No . . . .M-M-Maylu? No way!" Valencia eyes narrowed. "Your pathetic friend? Stop being dizzy and clear your eyes!" Megaman rubbed his eyes and what he saw was not Maylu, but an almost exact resemblance of her. As the lights flickered again, he saw Valencia had the same length hair as Maylu, in the same style, except it was red. She had on a plain black t-shirt, and a red skirt that went down to her ankles, along with black sneakers and nails. The black lipstick and skull neckband she had on only added to her gothic look. Valencia walked up to Megaman and grabbed him by neck with her sharp nails. "Awww, don't cry, Megaman," she said as her nails dug deeper into Megaman. He was wincing in pain. "It'll all be over soon . . . . ." Just then, Roll, Maylu, Yai, and Glide walked in.

"Show yourself!" Roll announced boldly. "Stop hiding in the shadows!" Almost instantly, a finger snap was heard and the lights came on. The gang gasped and nearly had Megaman's exact reaction.

"No need for commotion," Valencia said. "Follow my demands and everyone will be happy!" She smiled, showing her huge sharp teeth. "Or else . . ." she said sternly. Megaman shivered.

"W-What do you want?" Yai asked, also shivering. _I'm talking to Valencia face to face! This just can't be happening!_

Valencia pointed, and her finger seemed to line up with the place Maylu was standing. "Simple. The girl!" A look of fright appeared on Maylu's face. "Now, of course, you see me in my own flesh and blood," she licked her lips, "but I can't stay this way forever." She turned to Megaman. "Neither can I use a navi as a place holder." She smiled. "Only a human girl can I fully habitat. And she will be the perfect one. And don't you dare try and revolt. I'm sure none of you want a . . . messy ending," she added, remembering Megaman's warning.

Everyone looked at each other, to Maylu, and then back to Valencia. "Can we talk about this for a minute? You know, in private?" Roll asked. But Maylu stepped up.

"There's no need," Maylu said. "I . . . . I'll follow along." Everyone gasped. Even Valencia was a little surprised.

"Maylu, are you out of your mind!" Megaman said. "You can't be so wiling!"

"She might as well be," Valencia said, crossing her arms. "I could've easily killed Lan. And if you don't cooperate, I can easily kill all of you."

"And what good would that do you, destroying your own portal to freedom?" Roll asked.

"Don't take me for a fool," Valencia snapped. "Do you think I'm stupid?" Then she turned to Maylu. "Well? I'd just get this over with if I were you and just accept defeat." Maylu gulped and stepped forward.

"Wait!" Roll called, grabbing Maylu's arm. "Just how long can you stay . . . . . without a body, anyway?"

Valencia frowned. She could see that this being was eager to find a loop hole in her flawless plan. "Until midnight."

Glide turned to the grandfather clock. "That only leaves you an hour."

"But does it matter?" Valencia asked. "That girl is mine whether you like it or not. Now come, Maylu. Say goodbye to your friends-you'll never see them again." Sad, Maylu turned around.

"Maylu, why are you doing this?" Yai asked.

"I don't have a choice. I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"But Maylu . . . ." Roll whined, fake tears welling up inside her eyes.

Maylu winked. "Don't worry. I'll still be here-it just won't be . . . well . . . you know. . . I'm sorry. Please tell Lan I'll miss him." With that, Maylu headed toward Valencia._ Oh I'll still be here, _Maylu thought. _But she won't. Not at all. _Maylu forced back a smile as Valencia mouth opened. "Goodbye, Maylu Sakurai," she said with a sneer. But just as her teeth touched Maylu's neck, she stopped short.

"Gotcha!" Roll cheered, still in her arrow shooting position. Then Maylu punched Valencia in the chest, causing Roll's arrow to go deeper into her heart. Giving Valencia a fake smile, she ran back over to her friends. "Take that, you evil blood-sucker!" Maylu called before she and her friends began to dash upstairs. But they all stopped short when they heard her laughing.

Valencia was on her hands and knees, slowly pulling out the arrow from her chest. "I'm more than your average movie vampire. You might have slowed me, but this battle isn't over," Valencia said before teleporting to another room.

**I know this is short, but I'll be very busy over the next few days, so just to be mean, I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger. There are only 2 more chapters left, anyway. I said I was evil. I'm living up to my word.**


	9. Midnight Ramage: Gone At Dawn P2

_Pranking Hype_

By: Angelz9

Chapter nine: Midnight Rampage: Gone at Dawn (p2)

----Yai's Living Room----

"This . . . is . . . not . . . good," Yai said. "She could be anywhere in the house!"

Roll looked up at the clock. "11:17," she said. "That gives us exactly 43 minutes."

"43 minutes for what though?" Maylu asked. "We still don't know what exactly happens to her once that time is up."

"But that doesn't matter now! Let's go see if Lan's alright!" Yai exclaimed.

----Lan's Room----

_Poor guy,_ Dex thought. _He must have gone through so much pain._ Dex's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a cold chill go down his back.

"Dex?" Gutsman asked. "Dex?" But Gutsman gasped when a weird figure seemed to appear in the locked room out of thin air.

"_Ah, fresh energy source,"_ the figure said. Dex and Gutsman screamed, frantically running to the door trying to unlock it.

The figure only smiled. _"Too late."_ She lunged for the two and took a huge chunk out of both them. They fell to the floor. _"Too easy,"_ she said before she disappeared.

"Dex!" Roll and Yai screamed, bursting through the door.

Maylu gasped. "She . . . she's already been here."

"And already got to Dex and Gutsman," Megaman said. "That only leaves the rest of us. I seriously don't like where this is going."

"I think it is best we don't stay here," Glide suggested. The others nodded and left the room.

----The Basement----

Valencia looked at the digital clock up on the wall. "Grrrr. 35 minutes. The stupid human! I don't have much time. I can't survive long before I disintegrate. But why, why does she look so much like me? Is it possible that-no, I can't have those problems. Not tonight. My plan is flawless. And she won't get in my way." Staggering, she walked up the stairs of the dark basement and opened the door. "That bitch! That stupid navi and her arrow! Grrrr, I don't have enough energy to teleport! This will slow me down considerably!"

----3rd floor----

"We need to kill her once and for all," Megaman said. "We need to make sure that her 'spirit' doesn't come back and try this again."

"Easier said than done, Mega," Roll commented. "How exactly are we supposed to do that? We're all in serious danger. Especially Maylu."

Megaman sighed. "I have no idea. I'm still surprised by the fact she looks so much like Maylu!"

"Is that really important now?" Maylu asked. "I look like her-so what? We're all out of ideas. I mean, if she's telling the truth, then that means movie cures-like stabbing a vampire in the heart-won't work. We need to be creative!"

"But how?" Glide asked. "This is so hard!"

"How about we let time run out?" Yai suggested. "We may not fully know what happens to her at twelve o' clock, but if she doesn't want that time to come, then something must be happening to her." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But what if that thing is regaining control of Megaman?" Maylu asked. "That'll just be another problem!"

"That's just a chance we have to take," Megaman replied. "Somehow, we're gonna have to draw her attention to us without getting hurt. Guess we'll be running alot." Everyone glanced at each other, then to Maylu.

"Oh, no, don't even think about it! What if something happens to me?" Maylu exclaimed.

"We have no other choice!" Yai said. "You're the one she wants. Don't worry, though. We have your back. Glide what time is it?"

"11:35. That now leaves her 25 minutes. She'll be looking for us," Glide said.

Maylu gulped. "Then I guess we need to go. Now."

----At 11:50----

"I can't run anymore!" Yai said, frantically trying to catch her breath.

Megaman grabbed her hand. "We can't stop now! She's on our tail!"

Roll gulped. "But we're at a dead end." The others looked in Roll's direction. She was standing in front of a closet at the end of a hallway. Glide backed up to begin running in the other direction, but unfortunately, winded up in front of Valencia. The others turned around as he screamed.

Valencia smiled. "Yes. A dead end. I knew it would come to this. You have nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. And you're all mine. . ." She laughed menacingly, not realizing Megaman charging his Mega buster. As soon as she realized, however, she fell to the floor.

"Nice try," Valencia said, grabbing the back off Maylu's shirt as she and the others began to run off, "but I'm not finished with you." Without giving Maylu time to react, she opened her mouth and punctured her neck with her sharp, blood-stained teeth.

"Aaaaagggggghhhhhh!" Maylu cried out in pain.

"No!" Roll screamed. But a barrier covered the two girls inside from anyone coming in or coming out. A bright blue light engulfed the room as their souls switched. When the light cleared, Maylu was now Valencia and vice-versa.

"Wha-what did you do to me?" Maylu cried, looking at herself from Valencia's body. Valencia smiled, looking up at the ringing grandfather clock, which read 12:00. "I believe your time is now up, and mine is forever lasting!" she said laughing.

"**_Maylu!"_** Her friends cried as Maylu began to slowly fade away.

**1 more chapter to go! Yes, one person in this story dies, but you still will have a happy ending. How? You figure out the riddle! It's pretty easy.**


	10. Too Long To Put Here!

_Pranking Hype_

By: Angelz9

**Here it is! The final chapter of my 1st story. Thanx to all of u who reviewed! I hope u like the ending. I tried really hard.**

Chapter nine: Operation: Tickle Lan (p2)-The Calm _After_ the Storm

**You thought I forgot about the 2nd part to the 1st one, didn't you. Nope! This is a _happy_ ending.**

----Yai's Mansion----

"**Maylu!"** her friends cried as she slowly began to fade away.

Maylu looked at Valencia with tears in her eyes. "No! Turn me back! Please!"

Valencia smiled in her evil way. "In my body, you're going to die for good, never to return! Once you're gone, I'll be dealing with your friends!" As she turned toward them, they all took one step back and shivered. She looked back at Maylu, who had almost completely faded away. "Goodbye, Maylu Sakurai! Once and for all!"

"Maylu!" Roll cried again, trying to grab for her hand. But Megaman held her back. "It's too late now," he said looking down. "There's nothing we can do . . ."

"And good riddance!" Valencia called. But a surprised look surfaced on her face. After a flash of white light, Maylu wasn't disappearing-she was reappearing.

"NO!" Valencia yelled. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GONE!"

But Maylu only smiled. "Remember this, Valencia: You can't fully harm your family without harming yourself." Her friends gasped.

"Does that mean-" Yai began. Maylu nodded. "I'm a descen-dant of the Matsumushi family."

Valencia became overwhelmed with anger. "You worthless bitch! You knew it all along, didn't you? You knew the story was true, and you wanted to stop me!" Maylu nodded again.

"So, does that mean you're a vampire?" Roll asked.

"Yes, but because that practice stopped long ago, I don't do that disgusting, blood-drinking thing," Maylu replied. "I didn't know you had a 'spirit' that allowed you to live all these years, Valencia, but you're staying dead after tonight." Valencia winced at her, but then stopped as she felt light-headed. Their souls were switching back. Maylu's friends squinted their eyes, trying to see what was happening inside of the bright-blue barrier. When it disappeared, the two girls went back to normal, but Valencia began to disappear.

"This cannot be!" she announced. "My plan . . . it was flawless!"

Maylu shook her head. "Or so you thought. It will be nice not having you around anymore. You are-well, were-such a nuisance."

Valencia growled. "I'll get you back for this! Just you wait!"

Maylu placed her hands on her hips. "I wouldn't count on it," she replied as the last of Valencia's body vanished into thin air. Maylu sighed and fell to her knees. Her friends rushed to her aid.

"Maylu! Are you okay?" Roll asked, kneeling beside her. Catching her breath, she looked at her navi and grinned.

"Yeah, Roll. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Roll smiled back at her.

----The Next Morning----

"Yawn. Good Morning, Lan," Megaman said, getting up out of bed. "Lan? Did you here me?" He walked over to his bed and looked around the room, but Lan wasn't there. "Where could he be?" Megaman walked downstairs to the kitchen and heard voices. Loud, arguing, angry voices. And it seemed like Lan's was one of them. Shaking his head, he headed into the kitchen.

"Maylu, that's impossible! There's no such thing as vampires!" Lan said.

"Yes there is! I am one!" Maylu replied.

"Riiiight. Maylu, I think you need some sleep," Dex said.

Maylu placed her hands on her hips. "You three can't be serious. You can't remember anything that happened in the last two days?"

Gutsman scratched his head. "We were here for two days? But didn't the sleepover start last night?" Maylu sighed.

"No wonder you're a good writer," Lan said. "You have a great imagination. But don't you think you're taking it too far now? I mean, come on! You're saying that some vampire that you're the descendant of took control of Megaman, tried to kill him, tried to 'drink our blood', tried to kill all of us, and live in your body?"

"To put everything in a nutshell, yes." Everyone turned around.

"Good Morning, Megaman," Maylu said. "Maybe you can explain to these two IDIOTS what happened on Halloween and yesterday."

"We're not idiots!" Lan exclaimed. "It's common sense! There is no such thing as vampires!"

"As much as I want to agree with you, Lan, Maylu's right about what she said. You're a probably suffering from amnesia or something," Megaman said.

Lan rolled his eyes. "Oh no, Megaman, not you, too." Lan sighed. "Even if by some crazy chance that Maylu really IS telling the truth, you don't have any proof!"

"Oh yeah? Then why are there bite marks on the sides of your necks?" Maylu questioned. Lan and Dex felt both sides of their necks. "Here we go again." Dex said. "There's nothing there!"

Now even Megaman was surprised. "But that's impossible!" he exclaimed, inspecting his net-op. "Those bruises couldn't have healed over night!"

"It's just like we said-no vampires," Gutsman replied. Megaman shook his head and took Maylu out into the hallway.

"What are we going to do? They're not going to believe us no matter what we say!" Maylu said.

Megaman thought for a moment, then smirked. He whispered something in Maylu's ear and she smirked, too. "After all this time, you still want to do that?" Megaman nodded. "But later today." Maylu agreed and went to tell the others about what Megaman said. Megaman walked back into the kitchen.

"Okay, so we did make up the whole thing," he said. "But you guys _have_ been here for two days. Whether you remember or not is your problem. What's the last thing you remember, anyway?"

Lan thought for a moment. "The last thing I remember was getting ready to come here."

"The last thing I remember was getting an email from Yai saying something about some operation taking place," Dex replied.

This peaked Lan's interest. "What kind of operation?" he asked. He didn't remember that Maylu had already told him on Halloween. Dex shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. I don't remember what it was about."

"Phew," Megaman said with a sigh of relief. Lan turned around. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Megaman quickly said, and began to leave the room.

"Hold it, Megaman! You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" Lan interrogated. Instead of turning around, Megaman only gulped. _Lan and his stupid curiosity! How am I gonna get out of this one? _Megaman finally turned around and tried to laugh it off. "What would make you think something like that?" he asked, grinning, slowly backing into the hallway.

Lan crossed his arms. "You're not getting away that easily," he said. Megaman gasped as Dex and Gutsman grabbed his arms and dragged him to the middle of the room. "I'm only gonna ask you one more time, Megaman. What are you hiding from me?"

Megaman bit his lip, nervously thinking of a valid excuse to save him, but no ideas were coming to him. He gulped again. He still wanted to get Lan back for getting him in trouble with that chocolate cake, and since everyone was in on the whole tickle plan, he didn't want to give it away.

"Well?" Lan asked. "We're waiting!"

Megaman looked down to the floor. "Well, um, you see . . ." Megaman bit his lip again. _I can't think of anything! This is bad. Very, very bad._ Megaman snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Megaman!" He looked up. Roll was at the doorway. "Sorry if I interrupted your, conversation, Lan, but I gotta ask Megaman something important." Seeing this as his time to escape, he slide out from the three-person-circle surrounding him and left the room with Roll. Lan became angry. "He always finds a way out of something, doesn't he? Now I'll never know what he was going to say! Odds are I'm not gonna corner him again. . ." He sighed. "Well then let's go pack," Dex suggested, and they headed upstairs.

----Hallway----

"Thank you sooooooo much," Megaman said. "I was stuck between a rock and a hard place back there."

Roll smiled. "I figured that. That's why I came and got you. But I really do have something to ask you. How are we going to get Lan alone so we can tickle him?"

"Leave that to me," Megaman said. "But I'm not doing anything unless you keep your end of the deal."

Roll looked at him confused. "Which was?"

Megaman licked his lips. "Chocolate cake," he replied, and Roll rolled her eyes and sighed.

----5 p.m.----

"What is it?" Lan asked Megaman. "What does she want to tell me?" Megaman shrugged his shoulders as he walked own the hallway. "I have no idea, but she sure seemed angry about it." Lan gulped. _Oh man! What could I have done to Maylu to make her so mad? Now that I think about it, I don't want to know anymore._ He knocked on Maylu's door.

"Who is it?" she asked from inside, trying to sound as angry as possible.

"It's Lan," he said, opening the door. When he walked in, he saw Maylu standing next to her bed, violently tapping her foot with her arms folded. Lan looked down to the floor.

"Maylu, whatever I did, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, really! Please let me live!" He looked up when the constant tapping of her foot stopped.

"I've been waiting awhile for you to apologize about making fun of me on my bad hair day," she said.

"Wait, that's what this is about?" Lan was relieved. "I thought you were going to kill me!"

Maylu smirked. "Not kill-torture. And that's not the only thing this is about." Lan whirled around as the door slammed shut behind him. "Megaman? Why are you here?"

"You didn't just think I'd let you get away with getting me in trouble, did you? We all had a time you did something and we wanted to get you back for it. Now we are." Megaman locked the door as Yai, Gutsman, Glide, Dex, and Roll came out of their hiding places.

Lan panicked. "W-What's going on?" No one answered him. Everyone began to close in on him.

"TICKLE ATTACK!" Yai screamed and pushed Lan on top of the bed. Lan knew what was happening, but he couldn't get away. Everyone was tickling him. No matter which way he squirmed, it only got worse.

"Stop!" he cried, but it didn't do him any good. "Ha-ha-ha! Quit it! Please! Ha-ha!" He just couldn't stop laughing.

"Get his feet!" Lan heard someone yell, and he quickly started kicking the hands that were snatching his socks off. He fought with Maylu, trying to stop her from getting to his feet, but someone else was holding them down.

"Get off!" he yelled, but his voice was drowned out by all of his own laughing. _I can't take this anymore! They're holding me down so I can't move and getting me everywhere! If I keep laughing so hard I'll go crazy!_

Megaman grinned, seeing Lan struggling to get free. _This was so worth it. I can't believe he's giving up! Guess 'cause he sees he's over powered he won't do anything. _

Lan held his ribs. They felt like they were going to burst. "Please, stop! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Cut it out! Ha-ha-ha! Get off of me! Ha-ha-ha!" Megaman gave the signal to stop and Lan could feel the hands lifting away from him. Lan breathed quickly and finally caught his breath. He sat up in bed and glared at everyone in the room. "That WAS NOT funny!" he yelled with the little bit of energy he had left. He took a deep breath and fell back onto the bed.

"You wanna know what I think?" Roll asked.

"What?" Lan replied.

"I think you can survive for another four rounds!" she announced, as everyone pounced back on Lan to tickle him.

----1 hour later----

"They're not gone yet?" Maylu asked, giving Lan a glass of water.

"No-hic. I've tried-hic everything, but-hic nothing's working! You guys-hic just had to get back-hic at me, didn't-hic you?" Lan said, taking a sip of water.

"I didn't organize it; Megaman did. Remember that book you took out of the library?" Maylu asked. Lan nodded. "Now that this is over, what are you going to do with it?"

"Give it back-hic to the library," he replied. "If I keep pranking him, he'll probably do this again! And you know how much I hate to be tickled."

"Hey, your hiccups are gone!" Maylu said. But as soon as she said it, Lan went through another hiccupping fit.

"They're never going away!" he exclaimed angrily, and Maylu laughed.

**And now, the story ends! Clap-clap-clap!Standing Ovation**

**Thank You, Thank U Very Much!**


End file.
